lo que quiero hacer contigo
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Todos estan nerviosos, en tres meses la batalla final, ansia, nervios, entrenamiento es lo que tienen en mente, pero y esa pareja de "pelados" ¿que querran hacer entre ellos antes de la batalla?


**Título: Lo que quiero hacer contigo**

**Pairing: Shinji x Hiyori**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, pero sí estas pequeñas historias que hago yo =B**

**Retada por: Yaam, espero que te guste xD**

Todo iba demasiado rápido, en tres meses la batalla comenzaría para todos, tanto para shinigamis, como para espadas, y para ellos, los vizards. Se encontraban nerviosos, ansiosos por hacer acto de aparición contra las personas que les habían dado la espalda, ellos habían vuelto, y ellos acabarían con Aizen.

- Oye Hiyori ¿ No te estás pasando con el pelo zanahoria? - frunció el ceño el rubio sentado desde uno de los marcos de la ventana.

Allí se encontraba aquel intruso, corriendo en aquella máquina que le había impuesto la vizard, haciendole correr sin descanso.

- Tiene que ganar resistencia, si quiere vencer a su hollow ¿ o quieres que se lo coma, idiota?

- Pequeña sabionda, deberías aconsejarte a tí misma, eres la más débil de todos nosotros.

-¡¿Cómo has dicho, pelado! - le dió un puñetazo tirandolo fuera de aquel almacén - Aquí la única inutil es Mashiro. - se cruzó de brazos mirando de reojo a la peliverde.

Mashiro indignada comenzó a revolotear alrededor de Kensei, intentando llamar su atención.

-¡Ah!¡Lo has escuchado, Kensei!, ¿Tu crees que soy una inútil? - sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, poniendo una cara de perrito degollado.

- Noo, que va. - soltó en un suspiro mientras seguía leyendo una revista

- ¡ I love you, Kensei!- le abrazó muy contenta.

- Déjame tranquilo.

Shinji agarrado al marco de la ventana, le tiró una piedra a Hiyori, intentando llamar su atención.

- Mira lo que has conseguido, deprimir a Kensei, pequeñaja.

- ¿ Tienes ganas de morir, imbécil? - le fulminó con la mirada.

El ex capitan de la quinta sonrió, en un rápido shumpo le dió un golpe en la frente, ella molesta le persiguió entre shumpos, su zanpakutô desenvainada, intentando contrarrestar a aquel tipo que tanto le sacaba de los nervios.

- ¿ Ya estás molesta? - sonrió perspicaz.

- ¡¿Tu que crees!- gritó frustrada, enseñandole la hoja de su espada acercandose a él en señal de defensa.

- Venga Hiyori luchemos.

Un chillido de ambas espadas se hizo presente al chocarse, sin duda él era rápido y tenía más experiencia que ella, en el cielo de aquel refugio donde entrenaban se podían ver como si las estrellas chocaran, una lucha que había empezado a cuenta de nada, ella decidida a darle una gran paliza y el sin parar de sonreir.

- ¡Vamos, demuestrame de lo que eres capaz, pelado!- gritó

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para llevar a cabo aquel plan que tanto le divertia, en un contraataque, la zanpakutô de ésta salió volando por los aires, quedando totalmente pasos burlones hacia ella, aquella sonrisa que tanto odiaba mientras la alzaba.

- ¡Eh bájame, ¿¡que haces!

- Voy a ganarte

Ella se sintió caer en una mullida y reconfortante cama, no podía creer que volviera a aquellas andadas, como cuando estaban en sus respectivas divisiones, aquel divertido juego, en el que siempre Hiyori terminaba a su merced. Verlo sobre ella, era una escena de lo más divertida para él abrazaba a aquella pequeña cascarrabias, dándole pequeños mordiscos en el cuello.

- ¡Estate quieto! - le propino una patada en la entrepierna, saltando de la cama, mirandole en forma defensiva

- Dime Hiyori.. ¿ Qué pasaría si en esta batalla morimos? - susurró.

- Somos más fuertes que esos pateticos shinigamis, no moriremos

- Acabaremos con ese paleto de Aizen, tendremos nuestro lugar en la sociedad de almas, y no tendremos que escondernos nunca mas ¡ Estoy harta de que me juzguen! - sus palabran profundizaron en el corazón de Shinji, era cierto, todos les habían tratado como monstruos, sin escuchar sus palabras, sólo se habían limitado a hecharlos de una patada de la sociedad de almas. El cabecilla de los vizards, la acorraló en la pared.

- Dime una cosa ¿ Por qué tu y yo tenemos que escondernos?

- No sé de que me estás hablando - le retó mirandole a los ojos, y propinandole un pisotón, que lo único que ocasionó es que él se apegara más a ella- Si tengo que pegarte en público lo haré.

- ¡Tonta!, no me refiero a eso - no iba a perder el tiempo hablando, cogió su pequeña cara entre sus manos y la besó con fiereza, ¿ De qué valían las palabras entre ellos?, nada, absolutamente nada, la chica no se quedó atrás profundizó, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, incitandole más mordiendo su labio inferior. Hiyori le empujó a la cama, colocandose sobre él, besando cada centímetro de sus labios, mordiendolos haciendo que diera un respingo.- ¡Eh bestia no te pases!

- ¡Deja de quejarte, pelado!

- Deja tu de actuar como una niña - con aquel tono tranquilo que tanto le podía caracterizar, deshizo sus coletas, dejando su pelo rubio suelto sólo para él.

El rubio la tiró sobre la cama con fuerza, abriendo aquel chandal rojo que tanto la caracterizaba, ella forcejeaba, debía ser la primera en quitarle la ropa, pero era imposible, su cuello era mordisqueado por él, su cuerpo era tocado por ese idiota, su cuello se iluminaba de marcas rojizas por culpa de él, sólo podía gemir, y gemir, como odiaba aquella situación de sentirse sumisa ante él.

- ¡Ah! mal..dito perver..tido vio..lador - refunfuñaba desnuda ante él.

- Oh Hiyori, deja tus rabietas.- acariciaba sus pequeños pechos, ganadose de ella puñetazos y las patadas que "tanto le gustaban", entre tanto pataleo consiguió bajar aquellos pantalones marrones que llevaba Shinji, en un intercambio en el que el ex capitán masajeaba y mordía sus senos, ella se colocaba encima de él, destapando aquel miembro erecto que rozaba su intimidad como si se tratase de un castigo, un apasionado castigo que le hacía retorcerse en la cama, encima de él.- Es.. espera espera, no seas bestia! - le gritó el rubio, pero ya era demasiado tarde, no lo había pensado mucho y había introducido su miembro en ella, los dos gemían.

- ¡Cá..llate.. dijist..e que no..nos escondi..eramos! - el vaiven no era suave entre ellos, si no salvaje, como si se necesitasen después de mucho tiempo. Cada sensación era un recuerdo del pasado entre ellos, cada embestida representaba a alguna queja, algún golpe que había entre ellos. Los gemidos retumbaban por la habitación de él.

- No voy a esconder más... lo que.. quier..o hacer conti..go

- M..ás.. te va..le que prac..tiques, inútil - sonrió

- Aquí.. la única inútil..eres tú.

- ¡Cállate pelado! - atrapó sus labios mientras ambos tocaban el cielo.

Los gemidos se convirtieron en pequeños suspiros conforme caían en la cama, él aún conservaba aquella camisa abierta, y su pequeña compañera estaba desnuda ante él, abrazada.

- Oye niña, te has dejado a Ichigo haciendo pesas.

- Lo sé pelado, que se divierta, hasta que volvamos - cerró los ojos acomodandose en su pecho.

- Hiyori, prometeme una cosa.

- ¿Mm? - dijo soñolienta con los ojos cerrados.

- No mueras.

- Tengo que darte buenas palizas, no moriré.

Ante la sonrisa de ambos quedaron dormidos, inocentemente a todo lo que iba a ocurrir en aquel pequeño periodo de tiempo...

**Fin:**

**Bueno este es mi primer shot lemon ShiYori**

**espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi... xD me pareció algo raro**

**Fué un reto que me hizo Yaam espero haberlo pasado =D**

**espero que lo paseis bien**

**Feliz San Juan~**

**Nos vemos en otro fic**

**Rukia Kurosaki-chan**


End file.
